


Strike One, You're Out

by Inked_Dagger



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anger, Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Dagger/pseuds/Inked_Dagger
Summary: Richard gets kidnapped. How does everyone react?





	Strike One, You're Out

This certainly wasn’t how Richard expected his day to go. It certainly wasn’t how he expected most days to go, but he wasn’t exactly surprised, either. Jim’s job put him in danger too. They were identical, and although Moriarty rarely made an in-person appearance, there were certainly enough people who knew his face. And more than enough people who were angry with Moriarty. Angry enough to kidnap him, or whoever they thought was him. 

The plastic in the zip-ties bit into Richard’s wrists and the gag wasn’t even close to the fun kind, though he managed to get it off easily enough. At least his jeans prevented his ankles from being cut into, but it was still uncomfortable. His head was foggy from whatever the kidnappers used to drug him, but he was aware enough to map out the last leg of the trip.

Jim and Sebastian and Severin had all drilled him on what to do if he was attacked, if he was kidnapped, if any of the countless horrible things could happen to him happened. For kidnappings, he had to stay calm, don’t show fear, don’t react. Take in everything he could and try his hardest to remember it all. If he was tortured, he knew how to recede into himself –Sebastian’s specialty, really. 

The kidnappers –two men, both late thirties, early forties, and in desperate need of a shave and shower- were surprised to see Richard was awake. One took his shoulders and the other took his legs. Richard squirmed as much as he could, refusing to make any part of this easier on them. One of the men backhanded him and he knew he’d have a bruise over his eye. Severin wasn’t going to like that. 

After about ten minutes of squirming and struggling, Richard was restrained to a concrete column in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. He could smell the moisture that was soaked into the building over time, and the chill in the air bit down to his bones. 

“What d’ya think? Million quid for him?” one of the kidnappers asked. A few more men joined the group, three of them more well-dressed but still gruff and worn from battles they’d seen too much of. 

“I dunno, a brother’s gotta at least be work two million, yeah?” another answered, lighting a cigarette. 

“You’re the one who hit him, now he’s damaged. Knocks it down.” 

Richard listened carefully as the half dozen men bickered over his worth. Brother. They knew he was Moriarty’s brother, not Moriarty. Not only that, but that Moriarty had a brother. In the middle of the arguing, Richard started laughing. 

The six men all turned at once to look at him. Clearly, they thought he’d gone insane, or was at least as mad as Moriarty. 

“What’re ya laughin’ at?” growled what looked to be the ring leader, a man in his fifties, a scarred lip and laugh lines around his eyes. His teeth said smoker and his shaky hands said he needed a cigarette.

“I’m the worst person you could have taken. Anything you do to me will be nothing compared to what you have coming.”

~

“Your job, Moran, is to keep my brother safe. Something you failed to do!” Jim shouted at Severin. Sebastian was making a few called outside of the office, but the tone of fury was enough to make him shudder. 

“Boss, he’s not always easy to predict-,” Severin started.

“YOUR JOB IS TO FOLLOW HIM!” Jim screamed. No one touched his brother and got away with it. Whoever had the audacity to slip past Severin and take Richard away was going to burn.

Severin fell silent, his heart pounding. Was he afraid of Jim? Definitely. Was Jim mad at him specifically? That would remain to be seen. If they didn’t get Richard back in one piece, he would certainly pay the price. 

Before there could be any more shouting, Sebastian came back in. 

“We have a location. Wilson’s men decided a ransom would be a good idea. They’re asking 1.5 million quid for him,” the sniper said. To any outsider, it would seem like Sebastian was indifferent to Richard. In reality, Richard was one of the three people Sebastian would happily kill for, all he needed was a reason.

Jim grinned, something manic, without humor but full of rage. “Get a small team together, Sebastian. Severin, you’re heading the charge. If he’s hurt, you are personally responsible.”

“Yes Sir,” the Morans said together and headed out.

~

Richard stopped laughing after about the third person kicking him. His ribs ached and he was pretty sure his nose was broken, but he knew it could be a lot worse. He also knew that Jim had minute by minute tracking on him, Sebastian, and Severin. None of them went far without his brother knowing it. Never had he been more grateful for that particular nuisance than he was at that moment. 

The kidnappers were milling about, a few playing power, a few just standing guard and smoking. The first bullet came as a surprise to everyone except Richard. 

Just a bit longer and he’d be able to rest, maybe have some chocolate. 

~

Everything happened in a blur. All but two men –the ring leader and what looked to be his right hand man- were killed before anyone showed their faces. Severin came in and his team restrained the two living men while Severin made a beeline to Richard. He crouched down and cut off the zip-ties. 

“I’m so sorry, Bunny,” he whispered, taking mental stock of the visible injuries.

Richard smiled around his split lip and hugged Severin tight. “Just take me home,” he whispered.  
~  
Sebastian pulled up the rear of the team, and Jim was just a step behind him in pace. He kept his bored expression and scanned the expanse of the warehouse where they’d taken his brother. Jim’s eyes landed on Richard for a moment and the rage sparked in him once again, but he kept his expression even. Cool and calculating. 

“I’m trying to decide what to do with you, Wilson,” Jim said, taking a casual lap around the room. “First you don’t keep your end of our deal up. Strike one. And most people only get one strike. We renegotiate after a few liberties were taken on my end. You fail yet again to keep your part up. Then you not only kidnap my brother, but demand money for his return. His unharmed return, as your lap dog put it. As you can see, he is far from unharmed.” 

“Fuck you,” Wilson growled, earning a swift kick from Sebastian to the ribs.

“Thank you, Tiger,” Jim purred. “As I was saying. I am at a loss. Normally my brother, while he can appreciate what I do, what my work entails, does not get involved in some of the messier work itself. However, I think it’s only fair to let him decide what happens to you.”

Richard was taken aback at this. He assumed that the ring leader, Wilson, would just be taken wherever Jim took people to get information from them –he never asked since he didn’t want to know. He never imagined he would be the one deciding. 

Sebastian looked at Richard expectantly, curious as to what he would say. Richard wasn’t harmless, but he wasn’t as aggressive as the rest of them were. 

Severin didn’t like the idea, but he knew better than to openly question Moriarty, especially since he was on thin ice.

“Severin gets to kill them. He didn’t know I was going out for a run this morning, and he shouldn’t be punished for me being careless,” Richard said after a long moment.

“Very well,” Jim said, stepping over to his brother. “Junior, you’re up.”

~

“Jimmy, I know you were worried, but I’m fine, really!” Richard insisted. He’d been to the clinic and he had two broken ribs and a broken nose, but otherwise just some scrapes and bruises. His wrists were red and sore, but he felt fine. Mostly he felt relieved to be back home, and that he talked Jim out of attacking Severin. 

“You were kidnapped, you’re not fine. You, Severin, Sebastian and I are going to my safe house close to Rome and resting for a bit. There’s already chocolate on the jet waiting, so let’s go, Richard,” Jim said with a smile.

“Jim, I just want to curl up and read a book,” Richard muttered. Jim’s expression softened at that and he took a breath. 

“Bunny, I couldn’t keep you safe. This is my way of apologizing for putting you in danger. Besides, there’s plenty of books, too, and some presents in the safe house. Please?”

Richard looked at his brother and hugged him tight. “You’re the best brother anyone could ask for, you know that?”

“Oh I know,” Jim laughed, gingerly hugging Richard back. “Let’s go. There’s an anxious lion waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those on Tumblr who helped me decide what to write! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
